


Kitty Cat

by skylarthecrazy



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, I was bored don’t expect much, One Shot, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarthecrazy/pseuds/skylarthecrazy
Summary: The Silas Tattoo parlor was in the heart of West Hollywood. The shop is ran by the mad scientist named Lafontain. And by the petite  woman named Laura. You would never suspected that the tiny girl owned a tattoo shop or that she was one of the most talented.





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so sorry if it sucks also I didn’t really look too much into mistakes so if u find one tell me and thanks for reading -writer :)

The Silas Tattoo parlor was in the heart of West Hollywood. The shop is ran by the mad scientist named Lafontain. And by the petite woman named Laura. You would never suspected that the tiny girl owned a tattoo shop or that she was one of the most talented.  
There are 4 other workers in the shop. Lola Perry is the receptionist. She is a ball of ginger, stress, and OCD. There are 2 other artists Kirsch and Danny. Kirsch is the literal definition of a puppy. He is goofy and idiotic in the most endearing way, but when it comes to his job he is very professional when needed. He takes pride in every tattoo he does. Even the joke or dare ones. Danny Lawrence is the other artist. She also does piercings. She and Laura had a messy history but they never let it affect their work life. And then we have J.P.He is a British tattoo artist who came over to LA to pursue his art. He found out about Laura on Instagram, and soon used his drawings abilities in his favorite way. Even though he's sort of socially awkward he fits into the group of misfits perfectly. They couldn't ask for a better friend group.

..............................................................................

It was around 4 pm when she woke up. It was a Saturday which meant she could sleep in and farm took full advantage of it. She rubbed her eyes and stared becoming more aware of her surroundings. She sat up and removed her sheets from her bare legs. Immediately goosebumps formed and she shivered but got used to the temperature. She heard a small thump from under her bed. She reached down to find her phone. It had 4 texts and 1 missed call. She looked through the texts. She had 2 from her brother, one from her sister, and one from an unknown number . She opened her text from her brother first. 

\----------------------------------------------------  
(3:10pm) Willy Boy: are u up to going to the club around 8?

(3:55pm) Willy Boy: I'm gonna pick go to ur place around 7 for a pre game u have no choice;) 

(4:05pm) me: fine but u better get the good stuff

(3:58pm) Big Sis: I heard that you're going with Willy boy tonight, don't do anything too crazy for the sake of my sanity 

(4:16pm) me: I make no promises 

 

(2:45) unknown number: had a great time time last night;)

Yeah, Carmilla deleted that last one.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
"Ughhhh" Carmilla groaned. As she got up to take a shower. She had to be looking good incase she takes someone home with her, although she was always looking good. 

 

After a long night on the town with Will, carmilla was walking down West Hollywood, a little less than tipsy, trying to find a tattoo shop because Will dared her to get a tattoo and she isn't one to back down. 

So her and will drunkenly walk into the first place they could find for carmilla to get a tattoo of Will's choosing. They end up at The Silas Tattoo Parlor which they deem worthy of their presence and and will is talking to some guy, who looks like a puppy to Carmilla, about sports or whatever guys talk about. 

While that is happening Carmilla was looking around the mostly empty shop and looking at the decor and pictures. One of them caught her eyes, it was a picture with a group of people, one of them was the big puppy. She figured it was the artist. There was a giant with red hair which Carmilla came up with hundreds of nicknames for the second she saw her , none of which were friendly, there was 2 shorter red heads. One had long curly hair and a mom look to her while the other had short hair and more layer back look but also wearing a lab coat? That was different Carmilla thought but she likes it. Then There was the big puppy standing next to a short blonde girl. The girl that caught carmilla's eye in the first place. She couldn't have been taller than 5 feet and was wearing dark blue jeans and a button up with tiny cupcakes on it. She looked absolutely adorable to Carmilla. She had a vey innocent look to her, there was no way that she was a tattoo artist. Staring at the picture for a moment longer she heard her name being called and it brought her out of her thoughts. 

"Kitty!" Will called out one again getting carmilla's attention. Carmilla walked over to him and the puppy and looked expectantly at them.  
"Yes?"  
" I figured out what you're going to get" he smirked an evil smirk that carmilla knew all too well. That meant the he was up to something and Carmilla wanted to know what.  
" okay what am I getting then Willy Boy?"  
" It's a surprise"  
"Ha ha ha, no, tell me Willy boy." She said getting more demanding with each word.  
"Nope" 

 

Carmilla is now waiting in the tattoo chair for her artist to come and put some mysterious thing permanently on her body. Carmilla couldn't be more happy in her life. She was staring Will down trying to figure out what he was planning on her getting, when the little cupcake from the photo Carmilla was looking at came into the room wearing the same shirt as in the photo but wearing shorts that made Carmilla do a double take. The cupcake was talking to Will in hushed voices about that tattoo and she was giggling and smiling the whole time clearly excited to do it.  
But Laura hadn't yet seen Carmilla and once she did turn around she was stuck to the ground because damn Carmilla was hot. And she couldn't stop checking her out. Once she got to the face of the persons she was just obviously checking out she saw a smirk in place and her cheeks heated up so fast she thought she might explode.  
" Cupcake my eyes are up here "  
Laura smiled she was embarrassed and it was clear to Carmilla.  
" okay so let's do this. Hi my name is Laura, not cupcake and I'm gonna give you a tattoo yay." Laura was rambling at this point and Carmilla could only describe it as adorable. Once Carmilla realized that she could probably go on forever rambling she interrupted,  
" -Creampuff would like to tell me what I'm getting and where because Willy boy seems to have forgotten how to talk"  
" Sorry no can do it's a secret" Laura tried her best to smirk and failed miserably but she still looked cute.  
" UGH I swear if it's a phallic thing I will personally kill you with my bear hands"  
" calm down kitty you won't even be able to see it with clothes on and it's nothing horrible I promise. Just trust me."  
"Ah yes trust my idiot brother who is somewhat drunk to figure out what to put on my body permanently" Carmilla said sarcastically.  
After that Carmilla was all ready for getting the tattoo and Laura had her gloves on and was ready to tatto Carmilla.  
Laura told her to unzip her leather pants that were rather tight and fit her perfectly. Smirking carmilla says  
“Already trying to get into my pants creampuff? At least let me buy you a drink first.” To which Laura blushes again.  
“You can Just roll them down in the back a little bit” But then carmilla unzips her pants and takes them completely off much to Laura’s surprise. At tjis point she is probably doing a very good impersonation of a tomato.  
“ or you can do that. That’s fine. Yup... okayy. Let’s do this.” Laura tells carmilla to lay on her stomach and then they were off Laura tattooing a mystery on carmilla. 

30 minuets later and some lacy I swear being moved for access to skin and Laura was done. Will came over to see the final product and immediately started dying of laughter and telling the blonde that she did amazing. Carmilla getting impatient decided that she wanted to see what all the fuss was about as got up and walked to the long mirror just a few feet away. And her reaction to it was priceless. Right on her lower back and part of her butt was a black cat with the tail formed into the word “kitty”. Her face went from surprised to disbelief to anger and a small hint of amusement in a letter of seconds. 

Laura was watching carmilla’s reaction waiting to see what she would say or do. Part of her thought that carmilla was going to kill will for coming up with the idea and then her for putting it permanently on her skin, and a small part of her thought she would think it’s funny and laugh it off. But she really couldn’t tell from her facial movements which it was.  
“Well the cupcake sure is one god artist. But you willy boy are going to regret this next time I beat you at anything.” She said with an evil smirk to Will. 

“Here’s ur recite kitty. There’s a little something on the back for when u get home.” Laura smiled at carmilla and they were getting lost in each other’s eyes as if they could communicate through them, but then of course Will gets awkward and makes a coughing sound to get the attention of the 2 lost girls. They each a slight blush on their respective cheeks.  
The siblings leave after that and while they are walking home carmilla takes out the recite and smiled when they saw a one number of one cute tattoo artist. And let’s just say that after that night carmilla and Will were making a lot more tattoo related bets and competitions, much to Laura’s liking. 

Fin.


End file.
